wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Uryaoi!!!
Uryaoi!!! (うりゃおい!!!; Welcome!!!) is the second best album released by BiS and the final album by the first generation before they disbanded. The album was released in 3 editions, a CD only one, a DELUXE 2CD+DVD edition, and an Itoshi no Ai DOLL BOX Set (愛しの愛DOLL BOXセット; I love you Love Doll Box), which came with all CDs and DVDs, stickers, a photobook and a boob mouse pad of a random member, with art by hentai manga-ka Shiwasu no Okina (best known for the infamous "Shining Musume" doujinshi). The first CD contains almost all of BiS' most popular songs re-recorded by the "final" lineup. The second CD contains the various cover songs BiS has recorded. The First DVD contains all of BiS' music videos up to the time of the album's release, the second DVD contains footage of BiS in Okinawa and the third DVD has a documentary of their "BiS after all" Tour. Tracklist CD Disc 1 - PERFECT BEST # Give me your love Zenbu (Give me your love 全部; Give Me All Your Love) # BiS # Taiyou no Jumon (太陽のじゅもん; Spell of the Sun) # nerve # Let it be (レリビ) # My Ixxx # primal. # IDOL # PPCC # BiSimulation # DiE # Fly # STUPiG # primal.2 # FiNAL DANCE # Tada Naite (ただ泣いて; Just Crying) CD Disc 2 - COVER BEST # Elegant no Kaibutsu (エレガントの怪物; Elegant Monster) (original: SPANK HAPPY) # YAH YAH YAH (original: CHAGE and ASKA) # survival dAnce ~no no cry more~ (original: TRF) # Our Song (original: Osawa Shinichi) # Demo Sayonara (デモサヨナラ; But Goodbye) (original: Dorothy Little Happy) # Anokoro (BiS Kyoushuku version) (あの頃; In Those Days) (original: Sayonara Ponytail) # Denden Passion (でんでんぱっしょん) (original: Dempagumi.inc) # Primal. (プライマル。) (original: The Yellow Monkey) # Suki Suki Daisuki (好き好き大好き; I Like You, I Like You, I Really Like You) (original: Togawa Jun/BiS Kaidan) DVD Disc 1 - MUSIC CLIP * BiS * Paprika (パプリカ) * nerve * My Ixxx * primal. * Aidoru (アイドル) * IDOL * PPCC * IDOL is DEAD * ASH * hitoribochi * GET YOU w/ Dorothy Little Happy * BiSimulation * Hide out cut * DiE * MURA-MURA * Fly * Hi * STUPiG * ODD FUTURE -pour lui Ver.- * ODD FUTURE -Hirano Nozomi Ver.- * ODD FUTURE -First Summer Uika Ver.- * ODD FUTURE -Tentenko Ver.- * ODD FUTURE -Kamiya Saki Ver.- * ODD FUTURE -Koshoji Megumi Ver.- * primal.2 * FiNAL DANCE * Tada Naite (ただ泣いて) DVD Disc 2 - BiS in OKINAWA DVD Disc 3 - "BiS after all" Tour Documentary Featured Members * Pour Lui * Hirano Nozomi * First Summer Uika * Tentenko * Kamiya Saki * Koshouji Megumi Trivia * The art, promotion and merchandise for this album was all themed around blow-up sex dolls. Category:BiS Category:BiS Releases Category:BiS Albums Category:Final Albums Category:Pour Lui Featured In Category:Hirano Nozomi Featured In Category:First Summer Uika Featured In Category:Tentenko Featured In Category:Kamiya Saki Featured In Category:Best-Of Albums Category:Koshouji Megumi Featured In Category:1st Generation BiS